


Hey

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, beca gets sweary, let's be real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:36:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mitchsen soul mate tattoo AU prompted by someone on tumblr. Beca has the world's most generic word tattooed on her arm as a signifier for when she meets her soul mate. No, really, the most generic. And every time she hears it, it drives her crazy. (one shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey

Beca Mitchell was holding her forearm up in front of her face, staring at the little word inked across her wrist. It was some serious bullshit to her, this soul mate deal. At the age of thirteen, this tattoo had appeared on her skin, supposedly heralding the first words her soul mate would speak to her. She'd seen people around with scattered tattoos of words, maybe people destined to have more than one soul mate. Some people she knew to have none at all, who didn't need a soul mate. But for the most part it was people like her, with a single word etched on them somewhere.

The most annoying part of this entire experience was that her word could not be more vague, generic or useless if it tried. Because inked on her wrist was the word _hey_.

Fucking joke. Everyone said hey, all day long to her. Complete strangers. It was impossible for her to actually know if someone was her soul mate until she said something back, and it was getting to the point now where she was over even waiting for a response. The fact that she had just moved into a college dorm where the opening line between every single student was 'hey' was just making it worse.

Like that kid she'd made friends with the previous day, Jesse. His first word to her had been 'hey', and then the boy had spotted her tattoo. He'd smiled, and Beca had just looked at him quizzically and said, "Do I know you?" He faltered for a second, but they kept talking. He was an okay guy. A little nerdy, and he did show her the tattoo on his own ankle, the only other tattoo she'd ever seen that made her laugh. Inked across his ankle were the words 'You know what? Fuck that guy, he's an asswipe."

"Oh dude," Beca had said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "That is gold!"

"Yeah," he said. "So we should be shitty soul mate tattoo buddies. Because mine is vulgar, but at least I'll know it when I hear it. You probably hear yours a dozen times a day."

"Right?" she said.

So she was staring at this tattoo, waiting for Jesse to come and knock on her door, the two of them planning on heading out to the activities fair. She was hoping to sign up to at least one club or group to get her dad off of her back. Hopefully something music related.

She heard Jesse knock, so she swung her legs over the edge of the bed and called that it was open. He came in while Beca grabbed her key and her wallet, then they headed to the quad.

Tents. Tents everywhere, filled with people clamoring to get their attention, and every single one of them calling out "Hey!" to attract people toward them. Jesse thought it was downright hilarious, but Beca was getting annoyed. Somewhere around the forty mark, Jesse had disappeared to sign up to an acapella group, and Beca was being approached by a redhead from a neighboring acapella stand.

"Hey," she said. Beca held out her hand to take the flyer being thrust toward her, and the redhead spotted the word on her wrist. "Oh my god!" Their eyes met, and Beca snapped. She didn't mean it, but it was just one hey too many in too short a time period.

"Oh for the love of god," she spat. The blonde who was manning the booth stepped in front of the redhead.

"Hey," the blonde began, ready to deliver a diatribe of her own, but Beca missed her interjection because she was rambling so fiercely, turning away from the redhead and facing the blonde.

"You know what, that's exactly what my fucking tattoo says, and I'm not saying that she's my soul mate or anything, I'm just saying that this is so fucking ridiculous. Do you know how many times a day I hear people say that to me? All the fucking time. Everyone could be my soul mate. Like, maybe this is just the universe's way of telling me, 'Hey, you don't have a soul mate, but here, here's this really fucking common and overused simple phrase just so you'll have your hopes up or be terrified of everyone you meet.' I know your friend meant nothing by her greeting but this is just too fucking much and I'm not having it," she exploded. She drew in angry breaths, but the redhead and the blonde were simply stunned. Beca immediately felt bad and apologized.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Seriously. But this is such bullshit. I should just get this fucking thing lasered off." The redhead ignored her and turned to the blonde.

"Aubrey, oh my god," she said. The blonde was pale, and her mouth was opening and closing like a fish. Then the redhead turned to Beca.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Beca Mitchell," she said.

"I'm Chloe Beale, and this is Aubrey Posen," the redhead said. "And we totally accept your apology, but there's something you need to see."

"What?" Beca asked, heavily confused. They were making their way back to the tent, sending a different girl out with the leaflets to try and drum up business. Aubrey looked nervous and Beca was still confused.

"So," Chloe said, "Your tattoo. I guess it must suck having such a generic word."

"That's an understatement," Beca said.

"Well, maybe you should see what Aubrey's says," Chloe said. The blonde was unzipping her dress at the back, Chloe trying to shield her from any onlookers, and Beca could see a paragraph of tiny text on her back starting below her shoulder blade.

" _You know what, that's exactly what my fucking tattoo says, and I'm not saying that she's my soul mate or anything, I'm just saying that this is so fucking ridiculous. Do you know how many times a day I hear people say-"_

Beca stopped reading. "Holy shit." She scanned the rest of it, reading her own explosive rant, word for word, inked on this stranger's back.

"Huh," was all she could manage after she was done reading, Chloe helping Aubrey zip her dress back up.

"I'm going to leave you two here," Chloe said. "You should probably process this alone."

"Um, what's your name again?" Beca asked.

"Aubrey Posen," the blonde said.

"I'm sorry you had to have such a shitty tattoo," Beca said. "But I'm glad I met you."

"As soon as it came up, my parents freaked," Aubrey said. "Mostly because of the multiple uses of the word fuck. I've pretty much been banned from wearing anything that revealed it since."

"Wow, that blows," Beca said. "But now that I've met you, I don't need to be afraid of the word hey anymore."

"I don't think I was expecting… you," Aubrey said. "Which sounds worse than I intended. Sorry."

"No offense taken," Beca said. "I didn't even realize my soul mate was going to be a girl. I guess you don't really get a heads up on that sort of thing."

"So what do we do now?" Aubrey said. "I mean, I've never known the tattoos to be wrong, and mine is pretty god damned specific."

"I'm not sure," Beca said. "Apparently, Aubrey Posen, you and I are soul mates. But we don't even know each other. So how about we go on a date sometime?"

"That works for me," Aubrey said. "Oh god, my parents are going to lose their minds when they realize you're a girl."

"Homophobes?" Beca asked. Aubrey nodded. "Just tell them like you said, the tattoos never lie."

"Um, so how about dinner tonight?" Aubrey said. "We can grab some pizza after Chloe and I finish up here."

"Sounds good," Beca said. "Oh, and you guys are an acapella group? Because before I went off on you guys I was actually interested."

"You sing?" Aubrey asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I sing, amongst other things." Aubrey grabbed a leaflet and handed it to her, quickly explaining the group and asking Beca to attend tryouts.

"I'll be there," Beca promised. "But let me get your number so we can meet up." Aubrey dictated her number to the smaller girl, and Beca called it straight away so Aubrey would have hers as well.

"I'll call later," Aubrey said. "See you, Beca." Beca just nodded and wandered toward Jesse, who was sticking a flyer of his own into his pocket.

"Who's the chick?" he asked, scanning the booth. "Oooh, acapella?"

"Yeah," Beca said. "And uh, see the blonde?"

"Yeah," Jesse said.

"Her friend said hey to me, right?" Beca said. "And I sorta lost my shit at them. Like, couldn't stop ranting about this bullshit tattoo. And when I'm done I apologise and the two of them take me back to their little tent or whatever and the blonde legit has my rant tattooed on her back."

"What!?" Jesse exclaimed, turning for another look. "She's your soul mate?"

"Word for word," Beca swore. "And you think your tattoo is bad, dude, I said fuck like half a dozen times easily, and it was a really long rant." Jesse laughed.

"So she's joining the shitty soul mate tattoo club?" he asked.

"Dude, she's probably president," Beca said. "But she's my soul mate. Her name's Aubrey and we're going to meet up later."

"That's cool," he said. "At least you don't have to like, flinch every time you hear the word hey for the rest of your life."

"I know, right?" she said. "Thank god." They were walking and talking, and Jesse found himself sprawling across the path, a heavy set guy all but shoulder charging him instead of asking him to move out of the way of him and his buddies. Before Beca could ask if he was okay, a short girl with curly black hair noticed him on the ground.

"I'm okay," Jesse said to her as she came over.

"You know what? Fuck that guy, he's an asswipe," she said. Jesse grinned at Beca.

"And now I'm really okay," he said with a laugh. The girl looked confused, so Jesse pointed to his ankle. She stood up and pulled the top of her skirt down a little to reveal the words "I'm okay" tattooed on her abdomen.

"What's your name?" Jesse asked, standing up and brushing himself off.

"Teresa," she said. "Moore."

"Jesse Swanson," he said. "Tell me, Teresa, do you want to grab a cup of coffee sometime?" Beca just clapped Jesse on the back and walked away.


End file.
